Henry Benjamin
| Funi eva = Clay Wheeler | age = 22 | species = Human | height = 183 centimeters (6') | weight = 85.2 kg (188 lbs.) | first = The Captain of this Ship | affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine Captain | residence = | alias = Ben (ベン Ben) | epithet = | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = August 24th | relatives = Henry Avery (Adoptive Brother) | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Henry Benjamin is a Captain of the marines. He is the older, adoptive brother of the Super Rookie pirate captain, Henry Avery. Appearance Benjamin is a relatively tall and imposing man. He possesses significant muscle mass, a sharp jawline, and wrinkles. Many people think he looks older than he actually is. He also has silver hair and dark eyes. He dresses in a darker version of the standard marine officer uniform, with a dark coat draped over his shoulders, a black collared shirt, a navy blue tie and pants, and black boots. Personality Benjamin is rather cold, believing wholeheartedly in justice and the power of the marines. This even goes as far as disowning family members who become pirates. Despite his gruff and abrasiveness nature, he displayed true kindness and love as a child.The Captain of this Ship: Benjamin makes his debut. Powers and Abilities As a captain, Benjamin has authority over all lower-ranking marines. His is considerably powerful, confident enough to challenge a Super Rookie as powerful as Henry Avery to a one-on-one fight, and tactical enough to lead the operation to reclaim the Sol Arche. Physical Abilities Benjamin has considerable strength and speed, capable of mastering several Rokushiki techniques, a martial art available to only super humans. With a quick smack, he was capable of killing a man. His punches are even strong enough to injure Henry Avery, someone who's skin is described as being as hard as iron. Rokushiki A majority of Benjamin's power comes from his skill in Rokushiki. While only capable of using four of the six techniques (Geppo, Tekkai, Rankyaku, and Soru), he has mastered and refined those ones to be able to expertly use them in combat. He is especially skilled in the use of Tekkai, having refined the ability through the usage of Tekkai Kenpo, allowing him to maintain the iron hardness of Tekkai, even while moving. He learned this martial art specifically to counter and injure Avery's on physical durability. Other than this, he is also capable of using other variations of Rokushiki techniques, namely Rankyaku "Ran". His speed with Soru and Geppo is also rather fast, allowing him to avoid and attack Avery's attacks before he could even react. History Past A few years after his house burned down, Avery was adopted by Benjamin's family. Despite being surprised by the development at first, Benjamin hugged his new brother. Sometime after accepting Avery into the family, Benjamin and Avery climbed a hill, leaving Avery much more winded than his older brother. Avery questioned why he calls him "Avi", leading Benjamin to explain to him what nicknames are. After grasping the concept, Avery makes up the nickname "Benji" for Benjamin, but Benjamin quickly states that most people just call him "Ben", which Avery quickly accepts.Avi and Ben: More of Benjamin's backstory with Avery is revealed. The two brothers began to admire the sea below, prompting Avery to state that he wanted to head out to sea someday. Benjamin briefly made fun of Avery, stating he'd be lost without his big brother, but soon affirmed that he too would like to set out to sea someday. It was then that a loud crash came from the textile factory in town, causing the two brothers to spring into action. After the brothers arrived, Benjamin managed to save a man from being crushed by the debris, however, the roof began to cave in. Before he could be struck, Avery caught the falling debris, and tossed it aside. The rest of the town applauded their actions. Avery enjoyed the attention, but was quickly pulled away by Benjamin. Avery complained about how Benjamin prevented the other townspeople from showing their appreciation, with Benjamin stating that they shouldn't seek gratification for helping people. Avery said that it should still be fine for people to show their appreciation if you do something just because you're kind, causing Benjamin to retort by saying he still has a lot to learn. The two continued traveling through the bushes, with Avery asking where they were going. In response, Benjamin told him that he'd see soon enough. Taking him to a clearing in the forest, Benjamin showed Avery that he had found a Devil Fruit, although he hadn't eaten it yet due to not knowing its ability. Avery quickly scrambled in an attempt to eat the fruit, but Benjamin stopped him, stating he was still interested in eating the fruit, but was still weighing his options. Avery suggested playing Rock, Paper, Scissors for the fruit, which Benjamin reluctantly agreed to. Gathering Everything Saga Everything Comes to a Stop At some point, Benjamin rose to the rank of marine captain, and was charged with hunting down the Sol Arche to either reclaim it or destroy it, soon tracking it down and attacking the Everything Pirates. When Avery prepared to retaliate, Benjamin managed to intercept the attack made by the Sol Arche. After a brief exchange of words, the two began to battle, with Benjamin being at a notable advantage. After striking Avery with Rankyaku "Ran", Benjamin noted his brother's resilience, stating that he should know how stubborn he is better than anyone, prompting Avery to state that he has an "iron will". Benjamin proceeded to attack using Tekkai Kenpo again, but his punches seemed to do less damage, with Avery's own having increased in power.The Broken Bond: Avery and Benjamin's fight continues. Major Battles *Marines vs. Everything Pirates **Benjamin vs. Henry Avery Trivia * Like Avery, Benjamin's name is derived from the real life pirate Henry Every, in his case coming from one of Every's aliases, Benjamin Bridgeman. * Benjamin's appearance is based on Vicious from Cowboy Bebop. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Humans Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Rokushiki Users